Orleans le Nouveau/Relationships
Family Immediate Parents Orleans hails from D-List Royalty. As the only son to a pair of Tahitan royals, he was spoiled to death by his parents and barely experienced any amount of grief or harm. Island life, to Orleans, was simple and boring. As much as he loved sea and sand, he wished for something greater than ruling a region in French Polynesia. Both his parents are acutely business-minded - we're talking sharply creased suits, with MirrorPhones always present in their hands. They made frequent meetings to Europe and Asia, to discuss business, and would bring Orleans along with them, knowing that their son was curious about the wide world out there. Being workaholics and often busy, making time for Orleans was difficult, so he was often left in the care of servants during these meetings. How Orleans even got his destiny was from one of these business meetings. On a trip to Australia, they met with the last mermaid from The Yellow Dwarf. Orleans spent a nice day at theme parks at the Gold Coast, while his parents spent a nice chat with this mermaid, talking about their dear son and how honoured he would be to have a leading role in the world of affluent fairytales. Soon, a deal was struck and a fairytale legacy was solidified and passed onto leading Fairytale Authorities: Orleans would be a faetastic match for the next King of the Gold Mines. His parent's sharp wit and ability to make deals that one can't refuse got them acknowledged by even high-ranking fairytale legacies, including the Midas Family themselves, and from that, was able to network and climb up ranks. Orleans appreciated that ability of theirs a lot, and because of that, he emphasises his own earnestness to socialise well. Benefactor – The Mermaid The last mermaid in the Yellow Dwarf is Orleans' benefactor. She currently holds control over the Gold Mines, as a regent before Orleans' proper coronation. Through her control, she is able to fund Orleans' education and ostentatious lifestyle. Spending this money, she believes, is not too much: there's something to be said about needing money to put yourself out there as a significant legacy. Outside of business, when Orleans is able to visit her, she often enjoys taking him and her son, Gladiolus, out on vacation, buying them ice-creams and telling them stories about her life. Orleans thinks really well of her; she's sort of a chill aunt to him. Gladiolus Palms Both Orleans' benefactor and said benefactor's son is close to him, close enough to throw both into the family section. Orleans adores Gladiolus. They spent an incredible amount of time of their childhoods together, building sandcastles and getting ice-creams and talking about their lives and interests and mostly about the stock-market. Not much changed coming into Ever After High. Though the two split into different friend circles, they keep in close contact and arrange a weekly meeting to update each other on their lives. And with Gladiolus dating Orleans' roommate, it's not too difficult of a task. Friends Turnus Wyllt The two roommates were thrown together as love interests for a D'Aulnoy protagonist. Had they met under any other circumstances, the two probably wouldn't have gotten along, but their rooming situation forced the two to make friends. Orleans never has anything bad to say about Turnus. He thinks that his roomie is clever, and incredibly smart, and definitely a worthwhile member of their friendship trio (known as French King Squad, lead by Ramsey Baartholomew). He goes into rants about how much he adores his friends, and Turnus is included in these rants: where Orleans touches on how Turnus is a quiet, chill roommate and never gets too fussy. Nevertheless, the two still clash, if the topic of their ideals in regards to princesses, damsels and being a love interest comes up. But Orleans knows better than to dwell on that - he knows very well that the two are very different princes, and love interests aside, two very different princely roles. Ramsey Baartholomew The leader of "French King Squad", the friendship trio composed of Orleans, Turnus and Ramsey. Orleans met him during Freedom Year. The two shared the same Hero Training class. Ramsey was a young upstart - rude at times, always cracking crude jokes with the other princes. Orleans genuinely did not hexpect to get along with him, and one day, after class, confronted Ramsey about something that the next Wonderful Sheep had said. However, what he had hexpected to be a reasonable discussion was met with a challenge to a duel. Neither prince ended up dueling (it actually resulted in a fistfight. Orleans held his honour too highly to turn down the suggestion, and Ramsey won with a well-timed punch). Still, the response he got - the offer to duel - was the start of Orleans' respect for this other unconventional prince. Being future Kings destined to die for protagonist princesses, the two get along well when it comes to destiny-talk. They're both romantics, and both willing to die for destiny. Although, Orleans is not too fond of Ramsey's approach and will throw in the occasional comment about "not respecting your future queen" when it comes to the latter's dalliances. And yes, having Ramsey at parties might be a blast, until the Ram starts losing his filter. Gallant du Lac They are friends. They party. Radiant von Ganse Orleans thinks Radiant von Ganse is the coolest princess ever, and Radiant has yet to return that same perspective on Orleans. *They do practise fencing against the other, though. *Radiant has the habit of offering absolutely unnecessary dating advice. Lulu von Bourbon The next King Louis was one of the first people Orleans even met at Ever After High, and Orleans' first introduction to actual French-French royalty. The two remind each other on where the next big (or small) parties are at -- two French royals can cover a greater radar spread. Lively Charming partyyyyyy Acquaintances Auliver Midas Orleans met the son of King Bronze Midas during one of his family business trips to Greece. When the adults were behind closed doors discussing business and trade and how to keep the price of gold from flunctuating too much, the children were expected to entertain themselves, under the close watch of a chaperone. It usually involved awkward conversation and small talk, sitting in the Midas' pool, and long silences. At Ever After High, Orleans does make an effort to say hi to Auliver, but it's stained. It's an awkward family business partner sort of deal - they don't quite get along, and really don't have much of a reason to talk. Dem Bois The French King Squad collectively respects Dem Bois. However, that's mostly because Orleans is doing so much respecting that he's counteracting all the disrespecting that the other Dem Bois do. When it comes to Troy Wangzi, the two can just sit in silence near each other at a party and say little, but it's comfortable silence. As for Marvellous and Fair, he thinks well of them, especially the latter, and doesn't understand why Turnus is so worked up over Fair and has no clue why Turnus thinks of Fair as "annoying". Enemies what are these Romance Before Orleans even knew he had a destiny, he had a huge spellebrity crush on the next Toutbelle. The day he got his entrance letter to Ever After High resulted in a prompt fainting, triple-checking to make sure the letter was not a joke and a four-day spellebatory party. However, at Ever After High, Orleans still has yet to talk to the next Toutbelle. This is mostly because a) he's too nervous too, and b) is busy planning to make some sort of spectacular first impression. He doesn't feel ready yet, basically. Category:Subpages